MASK
June 15th, 11:04am, 2010 Dear Journal, It's been a great day today! Well, everyday seems like a great day.. only when my parents are out of town. Heh. I wish my parents were a little less bossy... just a little bit. Oh well. I did the usual things today, just like a typical 14 year old kid, playing Minecraft, reading fan-fictions, listening to loud music, stuff like that. But something did scare me a little bit this morning, as a joke. My friend showed me a website, just to scare the crap out of me. It had some odd design, where there were different hyperlinks all around the place. It wasn't really organized well. But she wanted me to look at the picture in the middle of website. Right in the centre. The picture was quite cheesy. It just said, "Click Here!" So I did. It lead me into a video, which scared the shit out of me, but we both laughed. That would be it, for now, journal. I'll speak with you later. June 15th, 11:54am, 2010 I do not know why I did it. I explored the website some more, and it was horrific, journal. No emotions. No colour. It was bland. Plain. Idiotically torturing. Pictures of people wearing white masks, videos of them dancing to outsynced music, emotions changing simultaneously. It had static sounds playing in the background. A video popped up, and I had to watch it, with earphones, deep in my ear drums. The static sound increased, the volume raised, as the video started to blink black and white. People wearing masks in the video started to come closer to the screen, closer to the camera, journal, as I sat there. Unable to move. It taunted me, as I couldn't even move a single muscle. I remembered every second of it, as the video caused my back to slowly become like theirs, crooked, bent and deformed. I felt heavy weight on my back, journal, as my back bent. Static. I stared blankly at the screen. My computer froze, and automatically shut down. I was free again. Why did I open that link? June 15th, 11:12pm, 2010 The day is almost ending, journal, but I felt worse than before. My brothers were outside playing a late game of Warzone, my parents were in Thailand, celebrating their anniversary, and I just sat here, going through some fan-fictions. Until I came across a funny fan-fiction. It had a link. An odd link too. I clicked on it. Nothing. Nothing happened. It just kept on loading. Until it loaded the error page, saying Error: 404. That's when it made me scream, journal. That's when I saw something unforgettable. My computer quit responding to any of my commands and it seemed like someone else was controlling it. I watched the cursor move to Firefox, and it started to type in a URL. I was locked in place. I couldn't move again. I looked at the screen. My back slowly bent again. But this was different. It wasn't a video, but more of a picture of the mask itself. But slowly, people started to fade in, with masks. My face slowly began to swell up, and my computer turned off. I was free again, but with a price to pay, journal. My face was swelling, and it didn't stop. I heard static coming from all over the place, and my ears started to burn. I ran towards a mirror and I saw my face, slowly turning white. I moved my hands to feel my face, as it slowly hardened. I screamed. June 15th, 11:20pm, 2010 Oh journal. This is a happy day. I finally own the thing I wanted. Thank you for the present, journal. Thank you. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Computers and Internet